


Let the sky fall

by peninmyhair (kriegswaffel)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/peninmyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let the sky fall, when it crumbles..." - After listening to Adele's 'Skyfall' for a little too long and imagining what the movie would be like I drew this piece in Photoshop in about 10 hours (like, because sleep is totally overrated anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the sky fall

**Author's Note:**

> [...]  
>  **Let the sky fall  
> **  
>  When it crumbles  
> We will stand tall  
> Face it all together  
> At Skyfall  
> At Skyfall
> 
> Skyfall is where we start  
> A thousand miles and poles apart  
> Where worlds collide and days are dark  
> You may have my number, you can take my name  
>  **But you’ll never have my heart**  
>  [...]
> 
> ~ 'Skyfall' by Adele


End file.
